Health Care
In any story, health care is provided for the hero by a doctor, nurse, fellow soldier, or a loved one. Simply put, that person makes sure he or she is healthy when the protagonist is sick, wounded, or that person can give him or her a routine checkup. This can even happen when someone fakes sick, but it's not always the case. Sometimes, the hero can ensure someone he cares about is healthy for the same purposes. Examples * Rosy and the children of Nome fall ill with diptheria and are taken to the doctor, who diagnoses her with that disease. This raises the stakes in the story. * When Peter Parker finds out he lost his powers, he goes to see Dr. Davis to find out what is wrong with him. * Melman fixes a baby giraffe's broken leg. * Belle binds up the Beast's wounds after he gets attacked by the wolves. * Dr. Sweet gives Milo Thatch a checkup when he introduces himself to him. * Celestine examines Ernest to make sure he isn't sick when she finds out he has been eating out of the garbage. * Merlin binds King Arthur's wounds after the Griffin wounds him. * Chewbacca is tended to by a doctor after being wounded by thugs. * In The Sea of Monsters, Percy Jackson heals Annabeth Chase with the Golden Fleece after she gets wounded (in the book, by Polyphemus; in the film, by a manticore). * Daffy Duck gives Michael Jordan a checkup to see if he is healthy enough to play basketball. * Tadashi Hamada tests out Baymax on Hiro. Later, the robot scans Hiro to make sure he is fine. * Mr. Fox and his group care for children in their refugee camp to ensure they're healthy. * When Amanda Ellerby feigns illness, her neighbor takes her to see the doctor. * Homer P. Figg's brother, Harold, gets injured in the Civil War and is tended to by medics. * When Kiki falls ill, Osono cares for her. * After Chewbacca is wounded by the Kanjiklub gang, he is tended to by a doctor. * Gramma Tala examines Moana's foot after it's bruised from getting stuck in coral. * Vada Sultenfuss sees the doctor, believing she has an ear infection and a chicken bone lodged in her throat. * Olie gets his legs fixed by Dr. Callinghouse who had an accident of becoming 10 foot Olie. * Daffy Duck starts giving Michael Jordan a checkup. * The Cheshire Cat bandaging Alice's arm after noticing she got clawed by the Bandersnatch. * Gramma Tala examining Moana's foot, which she bruised from getting it stuck in coral. * Bones injecting Captain James T. Kirk with hypospray. * Anna feeds Elsa chicken soup when she catches a cold in Frozen Fever. * Cosmo examining Timmy's throat. * Lois finds out that her son Stewie’s new best friend Scotty Jennings is suffering from Hodgkin’s disease. * Castiel heals Shaggy's broken arm. * Anne Shirley helps care for Diana Barry's sister when she falls ill with croup, resulting in the rekindling of their friendship. Quotes Category:Events Category:About Heroes